Fox
"Everyone at the academy said I acted like a fox, I was too cunning and too quick. Well, It's really not my fault if everyone else around me is just slow." Logan "Fox" came from a military family. He graduated a military academy in the USA at the top of his class. Deemed a prodigy, he has broken every record that academy had. Resulting in the hate of students who attacked him outside of his GYRO because they couldn't defeat him in training. He lost an eye, and was deemed a criminal after killing the three boys with his own hands during the fight. Currently a recruit for ECHO, he knows that they may not be the safest people to work for, but if he plans to be the best he will make sure they can't do without him. Appearance A young man with a lean athletic body. He has brown medium spiky hair and a brown eye. A hideous scar runs vertically down his left eye. Hides is face with a scarf or one of his many fox masks most of the time. Has a custom shirt with danger on his right side that ties into his special combat style he uses. Personality Fox is a very charismatic man who is cunning and smart. His understanding of battlegrounds and strategy make him a very cautious person who is lost in his head a bunch. His one goal is to be better then his family name, no better then every GYRO pilot out there. A loyal soldier through and through, he was taught to always follow orders. One of his oddities tho is that he always plays electronic music when piloting. History Logan Fox was born in New York, belonging to a family who had been war heroes since WWII. He was brought up almost like nobility until he took a military test at the age of 6. He passed the test with unseen scores, instantly the government requested him attend a military academy which his family gladly sent him too. Lacking any type of childhood or teenage experience his became a soldier through and through. Graduating from the top of his first Academies Class, they brought young fox another hurtle which he flew over. Ended up he wasn't just an amazing soldier and a prodigal tactician and enemy annalist, but he could pilot GYROs also. After a couple of years he became the academies best pilot they had every had, crushing all combat test records, but the envy of other young men grew as he only became better at everything he did.Three students tried to beat him after a test in the bathroom, where he fought for his life but ended up killing the other students. Deemed a criminal the only thing that could save him is if he joined a VALVE. He left the USA and trained for months off of the grid, when he came back he showed the world that even with one eye he had piloting skills no one had ever seen. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-00-WINDMILL Booster(s): TRE-00-WERM Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: TRE-00-LFO ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-BANG Left ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-BANG CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Loves Pizza *Enjoys high places *Knows most major languages *Hates drugs *Doesn't drink *Does Smoke *Listens to Techno a bunch *Enjoys busty women Category:Characters